Bad Judgment & Tequila Shots
by LavenderLou88
Summary: My spin on the Bloodlines Episode. "She wants you." Bree leaned over the bar, "Its not like you to sit back and do nothing, Damon." Body shots. Bar fights. & Blood. The best kind of party. *LIGHT SMUT* Read & Review at your own risk. *ONE-SHOT*
1. Bad Judgment & Tequila Shots

**Some Bad Judgment & Tequila **

"That's three." Elena slammed her shot glass on the bar. "Do you need a bib? She nudged Damon, who was wiping the remnants of the alcohol from his chin.

"I'm sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol."

"Whatever. All right, who's next?" Elena rubbed her hands together, the alcohol warming her throat. "Another round, Bree!"

Damon smiled watching Elena jump from the barstool, clearly preparing herself for the next round of tequila shots. She was humorous, almost giddy; a side of Elena that he had not seen before.

"Honey, you should be on the floor." A drunken woman laughed, patting Elena on the shoulder.

"Oh no. Nope. Not me." Elena waived her finger at the woman, "My tolerance is, like, way up here." She jumped as far as she could.

"Whoa." Damon quickly steadied her, "Take it easy there killer."

"Ok, Stefan." Elena rolled her eyes.

Damon clutched his chest, "Ouch. Point taken. Bree, how about those shots!"

"Alright, here you go!" Bree slid three shots across the bar.

Elena quickly snatched her shot, "You ready-y Salvatore!"

Damon raised his shot in the air, "I was born ready Gilbert."

Without another second of hesitation, Elena poured the shot down her throat.

"Don't look at me like that." Elena wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Damon smirked, "Like what?

"That eye thing that you do. It drives me crazy."

"Oh yeah?" Damon was surprised, "Crazy enough to do what exactly?"

"Ahh, you fall for that too huh?" Bree chimed in, as she wiped the bar. "How can you say no to those baby blues?"

"And he knows it too." Elena added, as they stared him down.

Damon shrugged, "I'm hard to resist, what can I say?"

"Ahh and you have to appreciate the Damon-humor." Bree grinned, "There's never a dull moment with this Salvatore. Let me tell you."

Suddenly, a cell phone rang as it vibrated across the bar.

"Damon…" Elena leaned into him, feeling her breath on his ear. "I-I think your cell phone is uh- ringing."

"That's your cell phone dear."

"Ooh, no shit." Elena laughed, fiddling with her cell phone.

"Drunken people really shouldn't play with cell phones." Damon snatched it from her hand.

"Hey!" Elena pouted, "That's mine! G-Give me it back!"

Damon leaned away from her grasp, his finger against her lips. "Elena's phone."

"Damon."

"Ahhh, Stefan." Damon smirked at the anger in his voice.

"Where the hell are you?"

Damon spun around on the barstool watching Elena stumble towards the crowded pool table. "What's wrong brother, you sound upset?"

"If something happens to her Damon I swea -."

"Yes, yes, I know…you will rip my throat out, yada, yada, yada." Damon rolled his eyes. "Your threats are weak Stefan. I hate to say it, but you have become predictable."

"Let me talk to Elena." Stefan demanded.

Damon couldn't resist a smile as Elena completely missed her attempt to hit the cue ball. "Last time I checked, Elena doesn't want to speak with you."

"I need to talk to her, Damon."

"She's a little pre-occupied at the moment." Damon rested his elbows on the bar behind him. "If you want, I can give her a message for you."

"Damon – please."

"Fine." Damon sighed, "Elena! Come here for a second." He shouted the loud music from the jute box deafening.

"C-can't you see I'm trying to play some pool?" Elena grumbled, staggering over to him.

"Yes, and very badly at that." Damon blinked his eyelashes at her, "Your boyfriend wants to talk to you."

"Well, you tell him…" Elena poked his chest, now between Damon's legs. "You-u tell him that I'm tired of all the lies!"

"Ooh no. I don't think so, this is all you." Damon handed off the cell phone. Damon couldn't help but take notice to where Elena was standing; she smelt of mixture of sweet perfume and tequila.

"Can I help you?"

"Elena, how are you? Are you okay?"

Elena swayed slightly, and leaned on Damon's shoulder for support. "I-I'm jus fine thank you-u very much." Elena slurred, Damon watching her in amusement.

"Elena...have you been drinking?"

"Have I been drinking?" Elena giggled, taking the phone away from her ear, "Damon, he wants to know if I've been drinking…"

"Just hang up on him already."

"Well guess what, I am completely snockered and I -."

"Ok, time to say goodnight." Damon snagged the cell phone, as Elena rested on his shoulder. "As you can tell Stefan, Elena is slightly incapacitated at the moment."

"You got her drunk!"

Stefan was yelling now, and Damon fought to keep his glib comments to himself. As far as Damon was concerned, he had the upper hand, Stefan was seething with jealousy, and all he could do was wait for them to return.

"Last time I checked, Elena was a competent adult."

"She's not even of age Damon." Stefan retorted.

"Hey! Another round of tequila shots comin' up!" Bree announced, as the crowd cheered. "Who wants one!"

"You always were a party pooper Stefan. God forbid the girl lives a little."

"If you touch her Damon, so help me God."

Damon felt Elena's head perk up, as a crowd formed around the bar.

"Alright, let's do this!" Elena threw up her hands, "Anyone up for body shots!"

"Uh Stefan, I'm going to have to cut our conversation a little short."

"Dam –." He flipped the cell phone closed, turning his attention to Elena who was bouncing up and down, eager for yet another shot.

"Did I hear something about body shots?"

"You wanna do one with me?" Elena cheered on a woman, in a barely-there outfit as she climbed onto the bar.

"Have you ever done a body shot before?" Damon raised his eyebrow at her.

"If he won't honey, I sure will." A toothless biker beside her offered.

Suddenly, Elena gasped as Damon pulled her close against him. He now could hear her heartbeat against his chest. Brushing her hair from her neck, Elena felt her cheeks grow warm as the crowd began cheering them on.

"I told you he was a heartbreaker!" Bree howled all eyes on them.

Damon felt his mouth water, as he slowly ran his tongue along her juggler vein. Elena resisted a giggle as he sprinkled salt on her neck. Her mouth fell, as Damon took his time sucking her neck clean. His eyes locked on Elena, he slammed the shot on the bar. Elena smirked as he reached for the lime between her lips.

As the whole bar burst in an uproar, Elena hopped onto the bar, the girl in the barely-there outfit now at her side. Damon watched quietly, as the men hollered, and awed as they joined in a drunken dance.

As a hefty, heavily tattooed drunk attempted to grope Elena, Damon's expression hardened. He felt a fire begin to ignite within his chest. As the drunk yanked on Elena's leg, Damon marched over to him. Tapping him on the shoulder, there was a loud crack against his jaw.

Damon's actions caused instant commotion, as the drunken man toppled down with a loud thud. Within an instant, the crowd reacted and three stocky men attacked Damon

"Take it outside!" Bree yelled, arming herself with a steel bat.

"Stop it! Get off of him!" Elena shouted her pleas muffled over the chaos that had ensued. Hopping down from the bar, Elena pushed her way through the crowd, where Damon was now in a chokehold.

"Get off of him!" Elena jumped on the biker's back. As the biker shook Elena from his back, she fell hard to the floor.

"Knock it off!" Bree stood on the bar.

Within an instant, Damon elbowed the biker in the face, sending blood spewing. Damon rushed to Elena's side, as she attempted to get up.

"Cops are on their way!" Bree jumped on the bar, sending everyone scrambling in opposite directions.

Damon lifted Elena' effortlessly into his arms, the crowd almost trampled her.

"Put me down." Elena groaned, "You see that! I _so_ had him!"

"No, what you did was stupid."

"Get her out of here!" Bree pointed to the hallway behind the bar, "There's a room upstairs! You guys can stay there!"

Meandering through the crowd, Damon disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. The commotion still roared from the bar, as they reached the top of the stairs. With his free hand, he managed to open the door, as Elena began to fall asleep in his arms. Laying Elena onto the bed, Damon quickly locked the door – not to keep people out, but to keep Elena in.

Damon paced slightly, his adrenaline still pumping. "What were you thinking? He could've fallen on you and killed you, do you get that?"

"Can you not talk so loud?" Elena rubbed her head, "My head is throbbing."

"Probably because you fell off a seven-foot, drunk."

She closed her eyes, "Or all that tequila."

Squatting down before her, Damon was still glaring at her. "Let me see." He tilted her chin, "Looks like you got a little bump, but you should be fine. Serves you right though, next time you won't go rushing into a damn bar fight!"

"Shhhh." Elena pressed her fingers against his lips. "Not. So. Loud."

"You need to sleep it off, we have a long drive tomorrow."

Elena flopped back on the bed, as Damon tossed his leather jacket on the chair.

"Why did you do it?" Elena wondered, her eyes still closed.

"I told you, you aren't the _worst_ company in the world Elena."

"Not that…" She rolled over, watching Damon step into the nearby bathroom. "Why did you try and beat up that guy?"

"Try?" Damon started the shower, "I totally had him until you decided to leap in and save the day."

"But why?"

Leaning in the doorway, Damon crossed his arms unsure of what to say. "Hop in the shower, it will make you feel better. Besides, you smell like vomit."

Elena burrowed her head in the blanket. "Ugh, what was I thinking?"

Wait until morning." Damon grinned, plopping down in a chair.

"It's all your fault, you know?" Elena struggled to her feet. "I shouldn't even be here in the first place."

"Whoa, whoa, nobody forced you to drink. In fact, I remember body shots being your idea."

"Time-out remember?" She stumbled into the bathroom. Closing the door, she cringed at her drunken reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot and glossy, the mascara smeared beneath.

Tugging her shirt over her head, Elena felt her neck where Damon's lips had been. She imagined that Damon was now on cloud nine after all that attention. Stepping into the shower, Elena closed her eyes as the warm water ran over her cheeks.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Decisions, Decisions.**

"Damon?" Elena peeked around the bathroom door; he was nowhere in sight. The room was cramp, and the floral upholsteries were a dreadful mix of brown and burnt orange. As she dried her hair, Elena spotted Damon's shirt on the chair. Elena felt a hint of panic rise in her stomach – _Where was he?_

Stepping out of the darkness of the hallway, Damon noticed Bree cleaning up the tornado that had crashed through her bar.

"You always knew how to clear out a crowd." Damon plopped down on the barstool.

"You threaten the police and the barflies tend to scatter." Bree smiled, wiping a shot glass clean. "So, how's your girl?"

"She's not _my_ girl."

Bree raised her eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Oh yeah." Damon nodded, "She's actually my brother's girlfriend. How or why, I don't know. But she is…"

Bree cringed, "And history is repeating itself."

"Yeah, so I hear, and yet, I don't feel bad about it."

"But even so, there's something there…" Bree lifted pitcher of crimson blood from behind the counter, "You can't deny it." She poured the thick liquid into a glass, making his mouth water.

"You're the only one that sees it apparently."

"Oh come on Damon." She set he glass before him, "I know you better than that, and you see it too. It's written all over that poor girl's face."

Damon swirled the blood in the glass, as if it were a fine wine. "And what's that?"

"She clearly wants you, in one way or another. Now whether she's admit it, well, that's a whole other story."

"Well, she isn't the only one." Damon savored the blood against his lips.

"Here, I thought you learned your lesson with Katherine." Bree sighed, shooting him a look that was all too familiar.

"Elena is not Katherine."

"I don't know Damon." A hint of doubt in Bree's voice, "She could very well be her twin, not to mention her obsession with you and Stefan."

"Yeah, well Katherine can hold her liquor."

"So, did you drag her down here to get her alone, or?" Bree asked curiously.

"Partly," Damon admitted, "But mostly to make Stefan squirm."

"I don't want no trouble, you hear?"

"Don't worry our pretty little head Bree." Damon waived, "He is completely clueless to where we are. Which makes kidnapping his girl and dragging her across state lines that much better."

"So does Elena know?"

"Know what?" Damon poured the last drops of blood down his throat.

"That you want her too?"

Damon eyed the remnants of blood that clung to the glass. "We're just friends Bree, you know that." Damon openly mocked her, "She's Stefan's girl, remember?"

Bree leaned over the bar, resting her chin in her hand, "It's not like you to sit back and do nothing, Damon."

"And what do you suppose I do?"

"Use that Damon-charm that I know so well." Bree flirted, "She can't resist that, I know I certainly couldn't."

"Yeahh, but you were a dirty witch."

Bree laughed, "_Everyone_ has a dirty side Damon, you should know that."

"True. True." Damon nodded, "But I'm not Saint Stefan, nor do I plan to be."

"And who says that's what Elena wants? Not everyone needs a Knight in shining armor, Damon."


	3. Screw Moral Fiber

**Screw Moral Fiber.**

After short, but in depth conversation with Bree about moral fiber, left him overcome with nausea. He was no longer a man that had values, nor did he give truly give a damn.

Damon slipped into the apartment, quietly closing the door behind him. Elena was curled up in a mess of sheets, finding comfort in Damon's black shirt. Tossing his car keys on the dresser, he slipped out of his black boots.

Damon thrived on impulse, he did not think – only reacted. He never worried about the consequences of his actions, until Elena. Damon instinctively put Elena's safety, and happiness above his own.

Plopping down on the chair, he watched Elena vigilantly, as her chest raised and lowered slightly. She was innocent, full of heart and had a purpose in life. Now she had become sucked into a world of death and darkness, no matter where she was, it would follow.

Damon looked down at his hands, a twinge of guilt in his chest.

"Hey." Elena's voice cracked, pushing his thoughts away. "Where did you go?"

"Dinner." He smirked, watching her eyes grow heavy.

"Will you come lay with me?

Damon simply nodded, as Elena drifted to sleep. As he lay beside her, he stared blankly at the discolor ceiling. He wondered why and how he had come to this point, as he debated his humanity within.

Suddenly, Elena snuggled close against his chest, her hand now draped across his chest, keeping him close. Damon welcomed the feeling, as he instinctively held her.

Regrettably, his mind wandered to Stefan, whom undoubtedly would shove a stake through his heart. His hand now lost in her hair, he closed his eyes as he breathed in her sweet perfume. Stefan was miles away, and Damon refused to let him ruin yet another moment for him.

"Thank you." Elena exhaled, causing Damon to open his eyes.

"For what?"

"For the time out… I haven't had fun like that in forever."

"You won't be thanking me when you wake up tomorrow morning."

Elena nuzzled closer, "It was worth the hangover."

Damon could not resist a smile, although he was sure she would regret all the partying in the morning. As a silence lingered, Bree's words now echoed in his mind, _She wants you…it is not like you to sit back and do nothing._

Eyeing her fingers on his chest, he massaged her palm with his thumb. Elena's eyes fluttered open, as she watched Damon play tenderly with her fingers. She found herself completely captivated by his hand lost in hers.

Grazing his thumb about her wrist, he felt her pulse begin to race. Damon wet his lips, as he fought to keep from throwing himself on her. Elena swallowed hard, slowly raising her head from his chest.

As her eyes met with his, Damon gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He clenched his jaw, waiting impatiently for her to make the first move.

Elena searched his icy blue eyes, inching towards him. Damon could feel her breath against his lips, but resisted the temptation. He had already mentally prepared himself for her to have an attack of moral fiber, and turn away.

Elena felt her heart beat hard against her chest, as she finally pressed her lips against his. Like a burst of fire, warmth began to rise inside her, as he kissed her back with such carefulness.

Cupping her face, Damon savored the softness of her lips, as he finally fulfilled his sinful temptation. Feeling her lips part, their tongues mingled wildly, as Elena straddled him.

As they breathed into the kiss, Elena's body throbbed feeling Damon run his hand up the smoothness of her thigh. A soft moan escaped her lips; her hands became lost in his hair, as he kissed along her jaw line, down the nape of her neck.

As she drew him closer, he could feel her blood flow beneath his lips. As the veins protruded beneath his eyes, he ran his tongue along his sharp fangs. Shaking away the desire to taste her, his hands explored the small of her back, as she wriggled with his every touch.

"Damon…" Elena breathed, now lost in piercing blue eyes. Resting her forehead on his, she caressed his cheek with her thumb. Elena felt a twinge of fear rise in her stomach. She did not want to be another tally on Damon Salvatore's list of lousy lays; she needed it to mean something more.

Suddenly, Damon touched her hand, a hint of vulnerability visible in his eyes. She found comfort in his touch, saying what his words could not.

She quickly pushed away her fear, and began to unbutton his shirt, her eyes still burning into his. Damon smirked devilishly at her, as she explored the crevasses of his muscular chest.

"Hard to resist, isn't it?"

"Shhh..." Elena pressed her finger hard against her lip, "Don't ruin it." She sealed her words with a passionate kiss, tossing his shirt behind her.

Nibbling on his bottom lip, she ran her hands over the muscles in his back, "Tease." He growled, yanking the oversized t-shirt over her head, revealing her black lacy panties beneath.

Damon licked his lips, at the beauty of her smooth skin. "Admit it." He slipped her bra strap from her shoulder. She let out a moan, as he left a trail of kisses along her collarbone.

"Admit what?" She grumbled, itching for him to take her. Damon smirked at her sexual frustration, as she began to grind against him slightly.

"You couldn't resist." He eyed her, as he kissed along her breasts. She felt her panties grow wet, as he teased her with each touch.

"Damon…" She clung to his shoulders, "Please….shut up."

Damon could not resist a smirk at her newfound attitude, "Why, can't you just admit it?"

In a flash, Elena pulled his chin towards her, "I want _you_…" She whispered, staring deep into his eyes. "Is that what you need to hear Damon?"

"That will do." Damon rolled her effortlessly on her back. As he hovered over her petite frame, he fought the urge to be inside of her. He wanted to pleasure her in every way possible, especially if this was the last time Elena would have a lapse of judgment.

"Kiss me." She begged, caressing his strong arms.

"I'll do more than that." He whispered, before their lips met in a heated kiss, their tongues mingling. Elena closed her eyes, his soft kisses along her neck, like bolts of electricity, shocking her body. She could not resist a moan, feeling his strong hand slowly run up her back.

As her bra came loose, Elena felt her cheeks grow warm, as it hit the floor. Covering her naked breasts slightly, she looked for comfort in his eyes.

"This is no time for modesty." He whispered into her ear, "You're sexy. Don't you dare hide it."

An aching moan escaped her lips, feeling him gently cupped her breast and circle her nipped with his tongue. He watched her intently, as she grinded against him.

"Damon…." She whimpered, wrapping her legs around him, practically begging him to take her.

"If we're going to do this…we're going to do it right." Damon muttered, slowly making his way down the smoothness of her belly. Her skin so soft and warm against his lips, Damon took pleasure in every inch.

She grasped the headboard until her knuckles were white, feeling his hand run down her silky legs. Her lips parted, as Damon left butterfly kisses along her thigh.

"You like that?" Damon watched her reaction, as he neared her warmth.

"Damon…" She panted, feeling Damon's lips graze against her inner thigh. He could hear her heartbeat rapidly against his lips. He found it harder to resist her.

Slipping his fingers beneath her wet panties, he slid them carefully down her thighs, her leg still braced on his shoulder. Elena moaned as his tongue explored her warmth, her body contorting to his tender touch. True to his character, Damon drew back reminding her that he was in control.

Crawling over top of her, he smirked watching her ride the waves of pleasure. She was glaring at him now, but the desire to have him still evident in her eyes, as her hands traveled down his chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked regrettably, as she fiddled with his pants. She looked away, now deep in thought as Damon gave her an escape.

"This is the hell of a time to have a moment of conscience, Damon." She stared into his piercing blue eyes as the moonlight danced across his face.

"I know…I know." His head fell, as he silently cursed himself. "I jus - I just don't want it to be another regret." The split second of vulnerability in his voice proved what she had believed in all along.

Lifting his chin towards her, she ran her thumb across his lips. "No regrets." She whispered, "None what-so-ever."

Damon felt his shoulders relax, as their lips met once again. Tugging his pants down his hips, Elena eyed his growth in his Calvin Klein boxers, itching for him to be deep inside of her.

As their kiss deepened, only adding fuel to the fire between them, she stroked his hard-on, causing a slight moan to slip from his lips.

"I want _you_…" Elena breathed against his ear, "God damn." He groaned a slight rhythm to her gentle grip. "I need _you_…" She nipped at his earlobe.

This was it, Damon thought to himself as he jerked down his boxers. He could no longer resist the temptation – his body ached for her, although he would never admit it aloud, it was evident in his touch.

Elena wet her lips, as his hand followed her curves. "God you feel good." Damon savored the warmth of her body against his, the closest to heaven he would ever be. Digging her nails into his arms, he slowly slid into her unyielding warmth.

"Ohhh." She moaned loudly, as Damon slumped over her, overcome by the tightness, he slowly began a rhythm. Elena winced at first, as he penetrated barriers that she had never felt. Dragging her fingers down his back, she forced herself to relax.

Burrowing his face in her neck, Damon quickened his pace slightly as Elena wrapped her legs tightly around him, pulling in deeper inside of her.

Finding her lips, they kissed passionately, both gasping for breath. "I can't get enough of you…" He broke the kiss, intertwining his fingers with hers; his words only made her want him that much more.

Elena could feel the pressure building inside of her, as her toes began to curl. As her body began to squirm underneath him, Damon pulled out slightly, before thrusting deep into her once again.

"I hate you." She whimpered, clawing his shoulders, watching him thrust-in-and out of her with such ease. He watched her closely as he swirled his tongue around her hard nipple, wanting to see her moan.

"Damn." He panted, as she grinded hard against him, forcing him deeper. Lifting her slightly, Damon quickened his pace feeling her body tighten around him.

"Don't stop touching me." She cried, their bodies slippery with sweat, "Never stop touching me…" She moaned loudly, arching her back as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. Feeling her contract around him, he growled as he exploded inside of her.

As a wave of pleasure overtook her, Elena's moan echoed in the room. Slowing his pace, he kissed along her jaw line, her body extremely sensitive to his gentle touch. "I like to hear your scream." He whispered, kissing her sweetly, as she brushed the hair from his face.

Damon was surprised as she pushed him hard on his back. "I'm not done with you yet." She uttered, as she straddled him.

"Again…you surprise me."

Finding her own rhythm, Damon followed her curves as she tossed her long dark hair back. "Mmmm...I'm full of surprises." She ran her fingers through her hair, as he guiding her hips, pulling her down on him.

Finding herself in an intense gaze with his icy blue eyes, she grazed his lips but drew back with a naughty smirk. "You're such a tease." He breathed, as she nibbled on his bottom lip.

Making her way down his chest, his fingers lost in her auburn hair, his eyes darkened as the veins in begin to protrude – his mouth watered at the thought Elena's blood on his lips; sweet and intoxicating. Shaking away his vampire face, he held her close, their legs tangled beneath the sheet.

Drawn to his dominant ways, Elena closed her eyes, the tension lifting from her shoulders. Feeling light kisses along her neck, she savored his delicate touch as he took her in once more.


End file.
